Simple Things
by OpenHappiness
Summary: This is a song fic. to the song Simple Things by Jordan Pruitt. It is all Channy and it's an one- shot.. can't give much away.. so enjoy :


**Please read! **

**This is my first song- fic AND my first one shot. so please review.. really want to know what you think :) **

**oh and also.. **

**

* * *

**** Sonny's POV**

_ song lyrics_

Chad's POV 

* * *

**Oh and just one more thing. This story has 5 characters : Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Sonny's mum and HIM. Whenever there is a Him or He, that is not Chad, That's the person who was trying to split channy up.. :) **

**The song : Simple things by Jordan Pruitt  
**

**ok.. i hope you enjoy.. **

**

* * *

**_I dont wanna get up  
Cause I couldn't sleep last night  
I just wanna stay in bed all day  
watch some T.V. and cry_

**I was curled up on the couch in my dressing room. I was watching '' Breakfast at Tiffany's '', my all time favorite movie, and eating junk food. Tawni walked in her room and sat next to her. '' I hate guys. '' she said and grabbed some chips. **

**I frowned and looked at her. '' What did Nico do this time? '' **

_Boy you got me wound up  
Oh  
Im down and I won't lie  
__You've made a fool of me  
Now my heart is so empty_

**'' What do you want? You've said all you thought of me '' I looked at Chad, who was standing in my doorway. Obviously he was drunk. **

**'' I just wanted to say... or ask. Why did you do it? '' asked Chad. **

**I looked down and tears began rolling down my cheeks '' He was telling me all of these things about you.. and I believed him. I'm sorry.. '' I sniffled. **

**Chad looked at me for a second, then turned around and stumbled off. **

**I closed the door and sled down the door crying.**  
_  
And all the Simple Things  
Remind me just how good it used to be  
But now you're gone aint you baby_

_Do all the Simple Things  
Remind you just how much you care for me  
But were all alone now aint we_

'' yeah I admit it. Me, Chad fell head over heels for Sonny. '' I glared angrily at Portlyn. 

'' She made one mistake. Just talk to her. '' portlyn yelled to me as I was walking away from her. I was tired of people telling me that I needed to talk to her. I couldn't even look at her. 

_I__ just need a hair cut  
Get my independence back  
Leave my mom to call on  
Have a real long girly chat_

**I was staring at my mum in disbelief. '' he did what? '' **

**'' He came by and dropped of your stuff that you left at his place '' my mum said quietly. '' i'm so sorry sweetie.. '' **

**I slumped into my mum's couch and closed my eyes. '' this is really over isn't it? '' **

_How am I supposted to move on  
When you're the best thing I ever had  
How could you walk away  
And not even look back_

'' Sonny! '' I pleaded as I saw her walking away. She turned around and looked at me with tears in her eyes. '' You walked away from me. And now you expect me to coming back to you? '' she scoffed and walked away. I felt tears in my eyes and I walked back to my dressing room. Was this really over? 

_And all the Simple Things  
Remind me just how good it used to be  
But now you're gone ain't you baby_

**it was so hard to walk away from him. I swear that I could feel my heart breaking. Literally. I stopped as I was about to leave the set on the Falls. I turned around. He was gone. I guess this is it. I felt my hot tears rolling down my cheeks and I walked into the prop house. Grady was there. I hugged him and sobbed into his chest. **

_  
__  
Do all the Simple Things  
Remind you just how much you care for me  
But were all alone now ain't we_

I closed my eyes and reminded of the scene that happened two days ago. 

'' You are going to believe some random guy but not me? '' I yelled.

'' Yes I will.. I have no idea who you are. '' Sonny glared at me. 

'' This is over. I can't believe you. '' I said and walked out of the cafeteria. I could feel people staring, I could feel him smirking. I turned around and before He knew it I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground. I smirked and walked out again. 

I opened my eyes and shaked the memory off. But the memories just came flashing back. I shrugged and closed my eyes again. 

'' I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have believed him, I shouldn't have even talked to him.. i'm so sorry '' sonny sobbed. 

'' I love you.. but. '' 

sonny looked at me '' you think i'm a whore, a lying cheating whore.. don't you? '' 

I took a deep breath '' no, yes.. I don't know.. '' 

Sonny looked at me '' you do know.. i'll make the decision for you then.. '' and with those words she closed the door at my face. 

_The T-Shirt that you left behind  
The voice mail that i play all the time  
The photo of us on the shelf  
Laughing it off when the car broke down_

**I was sitting on the couch. Grady was glancing at me a little bit. I was wearing Chad's T- shirt and I was holding a picture of us. We were laughing and sitting on my old pick up truck. It broke down in the middle of nowhere and we spent the night in the car. I wiped off my tear, took a deep breath and slammed the picture against the wall. I looked at Grady, who was shocked, and whispered '' i'll be back. '' I walked out of the prop house. **

_Watching DVD's and falling asleep  
Your text message that I can't delete  
The key chain of your name that I got  
I could go on and on and on and on  
How we used to be  
_

I kept switching the Tv channel. Every channel had just one news. '' Stay tuned for Channy's break up video! '' I shrugged and closed the Tv. Something caught my eye. I walked over to my desk and took an item in my hands. I stared at it. It was a heart key chain with Sonny's name engraved in it. I squeezed it and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw a weird thing. The key chain had a scratch. It divided the heart into two pieces. It reminded me of a broken heart. I shoved it in my pocket and stormed out of my dressing room. 

_And all the simple things  
Remind me just how good it used to be  
But now you're gone aint you baby  
All the Simple Things_

**I shoved my toes under the cold white sand. I was sitting on a red swing and I glanced at the ****swing next to me. It was empty. This was our spot, our swings. This was the spot where we shared our first kiss. The place where we told each other that we loved each other. I closed my eyes and felt the cold wind on my skin. I realized that this was the place where we also had our last kiss. Suddenly I opened my eyes and looked at the other swing. It wasn't empty anymore. There was a key chain on it. It was a heart and it had Sonny engraved in it. I looked around quickly and saw a shadow walking to an alley. **

_Do all the Simple Things  
Remind you just how much you care for me  
(How much you care for me)  
But were all alone now aint we  
_

I stepped into my car and put my keys in the ignition. I turned them and .. nothing happened. I realized that I didn't have any gas. I shrugged and banged my head against the seat. Suddenly the door of my car opened and someone sat in. I looked over at her and then looked down again. '' What is this? '' she asked and held out a key chain. I shrugged '' that is my heart. I wanted to give it to you a long time ago but then.. you know what happened. ''

'' chad do you still want to give me this? '' Sonny asked.

I met her eyes and smiled weakly. '' You are the only person i'm ever going to give this to you. Take good care of it. '' 

she smiled '' I can promise you that I will. Can you promise me something? '' 

'' what? '' 

'' promise never to break my heart again. '' she said and kissed me. 

I smiled and kissed her back.

_  
I dont wanna get up  
Ooh ooh _

**'' I don't wanna get up! '' I mumbled through sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and saw chad grinning at me. '' What? '' **

**'' you sure that you don't want to get up? '' **

**'' not exactly '' I smiled and looked around. '' hey chad? '' **

**'' yeah? '' **

**'' the gas meter is totally full '' I grinned at him. **

**'' what? You mean we spent the whole night in here freezing out buts off because I thought the gas ran out? '' **

**'' yeah.. don't worry. I have a thing for idiots '' I grinned and kissed him. **


End file.
